The present invention relates to a picture frame, more particularly to a picture frame which is suitable either for standing alone vertically or horizontally or for wall mount.
Generally, conventional frames are so designed that only one side of them shows a picture or photo. Such frames, when placed on a desk, for example, usually face the one who sits behind the desk. Others who sit in front of the desk can, therefore, see the back side of the frames only and can not enjoy the lovely picture therein together with the owner at the same time. Some of these conventional picture frames need support to stand on the desk top that might be very inharmonious with surroundings.